The present invention relates to a device for reproducing audio data stored in an optically readable code pattern which is printed on a medium to store at least containing audio data, by manually reading the optically readable code pattern.
Japanese Patent Application No. 6-231466 discloses; an example of such a code reader. The code reader uses an earphone as audio data output means.
Japanese Patent Application No. 5-266235 discloses a holder for holding or standing a code reader.
The earphone disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application No. 6-231466, however, cannot be easily used by an infant or a child. If the code reader is connected to a speaker, a user can listen the sound of the audio data without using an earphone. The connection operation is, however, troublesome for a user.
Further, the code reader contains therein all the components from an processor to a power source, and thus is heavy and is not preferable in view of operability.
On the other hand, the code reader holder of the Japanese Patent Application No. 5-266235 merely functions to receive or stand the code reader, and an audio data output section thus needs to output audio data. In addition, the code reader holder is not designed at all to prevent/suppress from dust adhering to a surface of a lens.